Mapa de cicatrices
by Lunitakita
Summary: Porque ahora sabes que es ella quien te mantiene con los pies en la tierra, a salvo. Tu vida le pertenece y no te arrepientes de nada porque simplemente la amas. Amas verla sonreír.


**Summary:** Porque ahora sabes que es ella quien te mantiene con los pies en la tierra, a salvo. Tu vida le pertenece y no te arrepientes de nada porque simplemente la amas. Amas verla sonreí de cicatrices

**Mapa de cicatrices**

No quieres recordar pero no puedes evitarlo. No puedes evitar acordarte de esas tres mujeres que ofreciste ayudar y que te llevaron a ser quien eres en la actualidad. Detestas la sensación de sequedad, las ganas de alimentarte y de morder cientos de cuellos de gente inocente a la que matarías. A pesar de que ahora sea diferente. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que hubieras muerto y no haber pasado por ese dolor para convertirte en un monstruo. _Un vampiro_. Suspiras y cierras los ojos. Tu mente vuela a los primeros momentos de tu vida como inmortal donde luchabas por el amor de una mujer.

María.

Era hermosa. Sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, brillante, que radiaban seguridad. Su melena negra como la noche caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, pero lo que realmente te cautivó era su sonrisa. Hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por ella, piensas. Y realmente lo hiciste cuando luchaste por ella como su general en diversas batallas por un poder que jamás sería tuyo, cuando mataste sin piedad a los débiles y cuando al volver de la batalla le hacías el amor como ella te exigía. Siempre estabas a su lado.

Para ti era amor verdadero.

Para ella eras un juego.

¿Cuándo fue que reaccionaste? ¿Cuándo fue que decidiste alejarte de esa mujer a la que tanto amor le profesabas? ¿Cuándo fue que decidiste acabar con esas falsas ilusiones?

Sonríes con ironía. Sabes que realmente la pregunta no es cuando sino quién. _Peter._ El único amigo que tuviste en esos momentos de profunda agonía y oscuridad. Al pensar en él sientes una fuerte admiración. Nunca podrás compararte con ese hombre que fue capaz de dar la vida por vivir unos minutos con su enamorada. Y fue entonces que te preguntaste si María te amaba tanto, sí hubiera echo lo mismo por ti. Te preguntabas si eras tan especial como ella te decía; sí vuestro amor podría derrumbar barreras y superar cualquier obstáculo. Y te respondiste sin dudar: Sí.

Inocente de ti creíste en un cuento no escrito.

No era tu culpa, fuiste educado así.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente. Al no tener tiempo definido los años carecían de importancia y acabaste dejando de contarlos. Empezaste a querer cambiar, a querer algo que la mujer a la que le estabas entregando tu eternidad no apreciaba ni quería. Algo había cambiado. Te diste cuenta de que aquellos ojos rojos seguros de si mismos estaban cubiertos por una neblina de temores infundados por ella misma donde tú eras el causante de su locura. Y fue en ese preciso momento donde todo aquel respeto y gran amor se rompió. Donde el cuento no escrito terminó antes de empezar. Iba a traicionarte. A matarte por temor a que lo hicieras tu primero. Estaba ciega, llena de inseguridad, demasiado miedo. Y te rebelaste. Si alguien tenía que morir no eras tú, era ella, te decías. Fue ella la causante de tanto dolor, de tanta muerte... A pesar de que siempre te perseguiría una gran culpa quisiste aplacarla con la vida de ella, matándola. Algunos te llamarían cobarde por no acabar con tu inmunda existencia y para otros ibas a ser un ángel, un salvador.

La decisión estaba tomada y nadie iba a cambiarlo, eso fue lo que creíste.

Pero la visita de Peter te dejó asombrado. A pesar de los siglos que han pasado sigues recordando las palabras que te llevaron a abandonar esa clase de vida y que te llevaron a un mundo libre, sin miedos.

"_- Sé que tienes miedo y sé que merece morir por todo el daño que ha causado pero, ¿Merece la pena?_ – te preguntó apretándote el hombro con la mano derecha, transmitiéndote un sentimiento de seguridad – _Nos mintieron. Ahí fuera hay un mundo diferente. No hay guerras. No hay que luchar constantemente en batallas absurdas por territorio. Ahí fuera hay libertad. Libérate y encuentra tu lugar, tu felicidad._"

Quisiste creer en sus palabras. Deseaste poder volar en libertad sin miedo a ser enjaulado. Y le otorgaste el perdón a la mujer con la que habías compartido tu vida durante demasiado tiempo. Desapareciste del día a la mañana con la esperanza de encontrar una luz en aquella oscuridad. No recuerdas cuanto tiempo estuviste viajando, admirando todos aquellos lugares que te resultaban exóticos, deslumbrantes. Pero no sentías la libertad, seguías atado a tu pasado; preguntándote que habría pasado con María y los demás neófitos. Empezó a llover y se hacía de día lentamente así que te apresuraste a ir a una cafetería cercana, oscura y semivacía. Eras consciente que tus ojos tenían un color oscuro y eso te hacía sentir agitado. Tenías hambre.

Y sonríes, aun ahí sentado en el claro.

Recuerdas haber ido hacia la barra y pedir una de esas bebidas raras que están apuntadas en una pizarra con caligrafía dejada en la entrada y que no vas a poder ingerir.

" - _Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo_ – dijo una voz cantarina justo detrás de ti."

Parpadeas unas cuantas veces, sorprendido, anonadado.

" – _Lo siento señorita_ – respondo bajando la cabeza, como el caballero sureño que soy, que sigues siendo."

Y ríe, una risa musical, única. Te tiende la mano y tú la tomas sin detenerte a buscar un significado a lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento todo empieza a tener sentido, ella se lo esta dando. Todos esos miedos desaparecen junto con las ataduras del pasado que te era imposible borrar. Sin saber el cómo ni el porqué ya la amas. Ella es la luz, la esperanza, el presente y tu futuro. Ya no hay dudas. Cada segundo a su lado te aleja de ese mar de oscuridad llevándote a un lugar desconocido y mágico que solo ella podía crear.

Y abres lo ojos, y la ves ahí, en frente con esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunta mientras alarga su brazo hacia mi.

- Recordando – respondes, cogiendo su mano entre las tuyas.

- ¿Cosas buenas? – pregunta preocupada borrando la dulce sonrisa de cara.

- Ahora sí – y vuelve a dibujar esa sonrisa que te cautivó.

Porque ahora sabes que es ella quien te mantiene con los pies en la tierra, a salvo. Tu vida le pertenece y no te arrepientes de nada porque simplemente la amas. Amas verla sonreír. Y harías cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

- Te quiero – le dices mirándola fijamente.

- Ya lo sé – te responde justo antes de besarte como solo ella sabe hacerlo, dejándote sin respiración.

**Fin**

Esperamos que les haya gustado nuestra primera de muchas historias. Esperamos que nos ayuden a mejorar con críticas constructivas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leernos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
